


Royal Temptation

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [9]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: The prince looked him up and down, as if taking stock of him, though George had no idea why.  “Then perhaps you can keep me entertained instead.”
Relationships: George Crabtree/Prince Alfred
Series: Dragon Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/58368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Royal Temptation

Royal Temptation  
calikocat

Word count: 9013

Disclaimer: Murdoch Mysteries doesn't belong to me, no money is being made. This is a work of fiction; however, Prince Alfred of Edinburgh, Saxe-Coburg and Gotha was a real person. I'm not sure if he ever visited Canada though. Also I highly doubt he had 'relations' with any handsome police constables.

A/N: Takes place during the episode _The Rebel and the Prince_ Season 1 Episode 12. Sort of a rewrite of the episode. It may not seem like it now, but this is a part of my Dragon Verse. Reincarnation is a major theme for the Canadian branch of Dragon Verse.

Here's the clip that inspired the story. ^_^;;  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/12XpqVGC0EwJa2ypJJ3tlBGz0G64m1jM_/view?usp=sharing

XXX

Constable George Crabtree and Detective William Murdoch followed the prince's aide into the hotel room. Just the parlor room of the suite was as grand as anything George had ever seen, and he was still a little in awe of the aide himself. David Jennings was regal and proper and if Prince Alfred was anything like that, despite his pleasure seeking ways, George was not sure he'd be able to do his duty.

The prince was sitting at a desk, working on paperwork of some sort, or perhaps he was writing a letter to his grandmother Queen Victoria about his arrival in Toronto. George felt absolutely giddy just being in the same room as royalty.

Jennings gestured toward the prince. *“Detective Murdoch, Constable Crabtree, may I present His Royal Highness Prince Alfred of Edinburgh, Saxe-Coburg and Gotha.”

George felt words leave him before he could think better of them. “Gosh, it's just a pleasure, sir.” He followed them up with deep bow.

The detective, ever composed, gave a smaller bow. “It’s a pleasure to be at your service, your Highness.” Prince Alfred barely glanced at them with a nod of his head and kept writing.

Jennings went on to go over the prince's schedule the next day, which the prince again barely acknowledged. The aide was annoyed but kept his composure. “Would Your Highness care to continue this at a later stage?”

Prince Alfred had finished writing and was folding up the paper, odd, and finally gave them his attention. He went as far as to look George in the eye as he folded it and stood. “Pardon my rudeness, but important matters demand my attention.” He reached out to shake George's hand. George didn't hesitate and accepted the prince's offered hand, surprised to feel the folded paper passed into his grasp.

Jennings seemed satisfied. “Perhaps we can finish this later, gentlemen.”

The prince nodded specifically at George, a twinkle in his eyes that George wasn't sure he liked. Detective Murdoch nodded at Jennings. “Of course, we'll assume our posts in the corridor.” He led George out and Jennings closed the door behind them. They stood in silence for a moment, George keeping the paper hidden away and pondering what the prince wanted. “I must say the prince made a much better first impression than I assumed he would.” Then he sighed. “Oh go on, George. Read it.”

George shot an unsurprised look at his superior, the prince hadn't exactly been subtle when he passed the paper and William Murdoch was no fool. So he unfolded the paper and began to read aloud. With a bit of embarrassment. “There was a prince who liked to succumb / to vulgar young girls with big bums. But he knew he was trapped and would have to adapt / so he begs you instead for some rum.”

They shared a look and Murdoch sighed. “A poet. Excellent.” 

The conversation was ended when Constable Henry Higgins came around the corner and addressed Murdoch. “Sir, a body's been found.”

“I'm right behind you. George, guard the prince.”

“Sir.” He watched them leave and no sooner than they had disappeared around the corner did the doors to the suite open. Prince Alfred stepped outside and was grinning widely at him.

“Did you like my poem?” His eyes twinkled in amusement and a zest for life George wasn't accustomed to seeing.

“Oh, yes, Your Majesty. It was very, uh, creative.”

His smile grew and he chuckled in absolute glee. “Jennings, the old cat, has gone to bed and now the mice can play.”

“Are we mice Your Majesty?”

“Sometimes it feels like I am. Constable Crabtree was it?”

“Yes sir.”

“I was wondering if you would acquire something for me.”

“What would that be Your Majesty?”

“Girls.”

George felt himself blink, slowly as if in mild shock. “Your Highness? I don't think that would be a good idea.”

“Well if you won't bring the girls to me, perhaps we can go to a proper establishment for entertainment.” He waggled his brows suggestively as he said it.

“I think not Your Highness. I think it’s best if we stay here in the hotel to avoid trouble and scandal.”

“Oh come on man, don't tell me you don't know how to have fun.”

“There's nothing wrong with having a good time Your Highness, but I'm under strict instructions to keep you out of trouble. If you manage to find trouble I'll be in trouble. I could even lose my job.” 

Prince Alfred seemed thoughtful at that, though he frowned. “Do you like being a Constable?”

“Very much sir.”

“And you could truly lose your job if I cause a ruckus in the streets, a pub, or even here in the hotel?”

“I do indeed fear that sir.”

The prince looked him up and down, as if taking stock of him, though George had no idea why. “Then perhaps you can keep me entertained instead.”

“That would be preferable Your Highness—ah!” George stumbled as Prince Alfred grabbed his arm and dragged him into the suite. “Your Highness, what are you--?”

“Shh, quiet man, Jennings will hear you.” He dragged George into the parlor, locked the door and then pulled him along through the parlor and into his private room, closing and locking that door behind them as well.

George took a moment to look around at the finery of the bedroom, particularly the large bed to the left of the room which had been turned down for the night. Not that the prince was ready to sleep. He took a step toward a table and chairs and glanced at the other man. Prince Alfred was undoing the buttons of his suite jacket. “Perhaps I could interest you in a game of checkers?”

“I think not Constable...may I call you George?”

“Of course Your Highness.”

“Good then you must call me Alfred.”

“Oh I couldn't sir, it wouldn't be proper-”

Prince Alfred smirked. “Nothing we're going to do tonight will be proper George.”

“Beg pardon?”

The prince slipped off his jacket and tossed it on a nearby stuffed chair, then he stepped very close to George and leaned in and down to kiss him. George froze, not entirely sure this was actually happening. It was just a press of lips and the Prince pulled back. “Did I shock you?”

“Y-yes, a little, Your Highness-”

“Alfred.”

George swallowed. “Alfred.” He cleared his throat. “Um, well, that sort of thing isn't legal, Alfred. I'd definitely get arrested for such a thing.”

“Yes, yes. It’s ridiculous really. Nothing that feels that good should be illegal. Even I have to be careful when I indulge in this sort of pleasure. I won't get arrested for it...but I would definitely be in a lot of trouble.” The prince grinned. “I won't tell if you won't.”

“Well-”

Alfred kissed him again and George took in the sensation of the prince's mustache as it tickled his upper lip. The kiss deepened and when he felt a tongue slide against his lips he opened his mouth a bit to accept it. Alfred was quite the kisser, and slid his tongue in further seeking out George's. George was happy to oblige and felt the prince practically hum in approval. When the other man pulled back George nearly followed after, trying to keep the kiss going.

“So, will you entertain me George?”

George nodded. It wasn't like he had no idea what happened between two men. His aunts had made sure he was well educated when it came to matters of the body, no matter his personal inclinations. “If it’s the only way to keep you out of trouble.”

Alfred sighed, disappointed. “I won't force you.”

George took off his helmet and walked it over to the table where he set it down gently. Then he unbuttoned his uniform top and draped it over one of the chairs. “No one said anything about force Alfred.” He offered a smile. “We're wearing too many clothes, don't you think?”

Once George had given his consent Alfred rushed to undress himself, his fine clothes piled up on the stuffed chair to join his jacket. George watched the prince with amusement, from the table and chairs, where he had sat down to take off his boots. Alfred was already naked and rummaging in a cupboard for something and George had to admit the other man had a very attractive backside.

Alfred made a sound of triumph and turned around holding up a bottle of oil. “Found it.”

“If we're going to be using that Alfred, you'd better get a couple of towels. We don't want to get that on the bedding.”

“Sounds like you've done this before.”

“Not exactly, but I know how the body works when it comes to this sort of thing.”

The other man looked puzzled, but didn't hesitate to go to the linen closet and get a few towels out of it. He put the oil on the bedside table and spread multiple towels on the bed to protect the bedding from the mess they were going to make. The he climbed on the bed, laying on his front. “Hurry up George.”

George smirked, slid his suspenders off his shoulders and stood to remove his pants and under shirt. He left the rest of his undergarments on for the moment and joined Alfred on the bed, crawling up behind him. “Roll over Alfred.”

“No, no. This is what I want.”

“But there's something I want to do.”

Alfred turned to look at him. “Very well.” He rolled over, his cock already half hard. “Do what you will with me.”

“You should be careful who you say that too. Spread your legs.” Alfred did and George lay down between them, taking Alfred's cock in his hands. “I'm guessing no man's ever took their time with you.”

“Well this is rather forbidden. Usually it’s a quick liaison, and I quite enjoy them.”

George leaned forward and licked at the tip of Alfred's cock. The prince gasped and jerked a bit. “Good god man, I've only had women do that to me.”

He smiled for a moment. “Then I guess it was time a man did.” George took Alfred into his mouth and sucked, keeping one hand on his cock and the other on Alfred's hip. Alfred flopped back to the bed and watched him with eyes blown wide in excitement. Then George closed his eyes and got to work.

He'd never done this before, but his aunts had told him how it was done and he tried to remember everything he'd been told. It had made for an awkward discussion when he'd been a lad, but now he was glad that they had insisted on educating him in such a thing. Some men preferred other men after all. If he were so inclined they wanted to make sure he could find pleasure without pain or mishap. Wise women his aunts.

George took about half of Alfred's cock into his mouth as he sucked, moving up and down and sliding his tongue under it. His hand stayed at the base with a firm but not too tight grip. He did his best to keep his teeth at bay, but as it was his first time they grazed the sensitive skin now and then, but Alfred seemed to like it a bit.

All too soon Alfred's hips were moving, struggling to thrust into his mouth and George held them down with both hands. “George, George I'm-” A not too unfamiliar fluid burst into his mouth, and George swallowed. It was a little bitter, but he'd tasted his own semen before and was not totally unprepared for it. Alfred was completely lax and sated on the bed before him. “Well.”

“Was that sufficient entertainment Your Highness?” George asked with a smirk.

Alfred let out a breathy laugh. “You're a cheeky bugger aren't you?”

“So I've been told.”

“Where did you learn to do that...I could tell it’s not something you're used to doing, but you still knew exactly what to do.”

“My aunts wanted to make sure I was well educated in the ways of the flesh. They wanted me to practice safely and ensure my partner and I found pleasure and not pain.”

“Your aunts? What did your mother and father say about that?”

“I was a foundling, left on a church doorstep Alfred. The preacher took me in...The same way he did my aunts. Well, not exactly the same way. They were ladies of the night working the docks and he gave them a safe place to do their business. He gave us all a home.”

Alfred stared at him in shock. “You grew up in a brothel?”

“More or less, but it was a warm and loving home. And no man dared to treat my aunts badly with a preacher under the same roof.”

“And your aunts made sure you knew how to pleasure a woman and a man.”

“And to treat my lovers with respect, and like people, not objects to be used for my own pleasure.”

“Your aunts are very wise indeed.”

“I've always thought so.” George smiled. “So, does that suffice?”

“Oh that was lovely George, but now that you've had your fun, I want to have a bit of my own.” He pulled his legs up, grabbing behind his knees and spread himself wide. “Will this do, or should I roll back over?”

“I think you should roll over, less of a mess with the oil the other way I should think.”

Alfred grinned and let go of his legs so he could wiggle and roll onto his stomach, again with his legs spread. He reached for the oil and handed it back to George. “Come on then.”

George opened the bottle and poured a little into the cleft of Alfred's arse and used one finger to guide it down to his hole. He rubbed the puckered entrance, slicking it up before sliding one finger inside. Alfred was tight, which meant despite his eagerness he hadn't done this for some time. Carefully he moved his finger around, sliding it in and out and almost immediately Alfred was moving with him, wanting more. So he added a second finger and a third, spearing them into the willing body before him and spreading them wide to stretch his partner.

“Now this you've done before.” Alfred moaned in approval.

“With a woman.”

“Women like this sort of thing?”

George kept stretching him and Alfred kept working his hips enjoying the feeling of George's fingers inside of him. “Some do.” George told him. “And they can't get pregnant this way.”

“Clever. I don't suppose you could move on to the main event?”

He laughed at Alfred's impatience and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the towels beneath them. Then he wiggled out of his undergarments, tossing them toward the table. “You sure you're ready?” George asked him, adding a bit of oil to his cock before capping it and leaning forward to set it on the bedside table.

“Oh yes. It’s been too long really.”

“Right then.” He got into position and spread Alfred open a bit before he pressed the head of his cock into the other man's hole. George waited a moment before sliding in a bit further.

“Please George; it’s been much too long since I had a good pounding.”

George slid the rest of the way in and stopped, enjoying the way Alfred's body clung to him almost in desperation. “Is that all other men have given you? A good pounding?”

“Its all they've, I've ever had time for.”

“Even your first time?” George asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alfred's shoulder, grinding his hips at the same time.

“Mmm...I did experiment with my own fingers; it’s when I discovered oil eased the way so to speak. Then I prepared myself before I seduced one of the stable boys at a country getaway. He was quite enthusiastic. Now please show your own enthusiasm.”

“As you wish.” George braced himself and began to move. He pulled halfway out before pushing back in, with a slap as he made contact with Alfred's backside.

“Oh that's the ticket, more, a bit faster and harder if you please.”

George laughed and let instinct take over. If harder and faster were what the prince wanted then he would deliver. He began to pump harder; his hips moving faster in shallow thrusts, a bit of pride went through him when Alfred had to cover his mouth to stifle his voice. Despite his effort to be quiet and not wake Jennings the prince moved his hips moving counterpoint to George to increase the depth of his thrusts and the friction between them.

If they weren't careful the bed might start banging against the wall. Worried about that George put all of his weight on his left arm and reached around Alfred's front to take his cock in hand once more. Suddenly Alfred was thrusting and grinding into George's grip and the bed rocked a little less, though George kept his pace. Right up until he felt Alfred tense around him and spill into his hand on the towels beneath them. The tightening of Alfred's body was just enough to push him over the edge and he too spilled his seed, deep in the others man's body.

They collapsed and George turned them on their sides so he was up against Alfred's back snuggled together. Slowly he pulled out, Alfred groaned in protest, but George grabbed one of the towels to clean them up. He tossed the towel to a corner of the room and laid back down with a sigh.

When Alfred finally got his voice back and it was breathy and amused. “That was indeed sufficient entertainment for the night George.”

“Glad to be of assistance Alfred...and while I hate ruin the moment I should get back to my post.” He leaned forward to kiss Alfred's shoulder. “Can't have any ruffians looking to get fresh with you.”

“Certainly not.” Alfred turned in his arms and leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you.” Then he smirked. “Shall we do this again tomorrow night?”

“If you think we can get away with it.”

“I rather hope so.”

xxx

George managed to be at his post in the corridor the next morning before Jennings awoke. The aide gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing and closed the door again. Constable Perkins arrived to relieve him so he could take a break, though the older constable's brows lifted when Alfred appeared and dragged George inside the suite. Inside Alfred treated him to possibly the richest meal he'd ever had.

Jennings wasn't aware he was breaking bread with the prince so he had to sneak back out of the suite. Perkins looked amused, but George handed him a bit of bread and cheese and sent the other man on his way, leaving George back on duty.

Finally Jennings emerged and gave George another suspicious look. “I take it the prince gave you some trouble last night. He often does the moment I turn in.”

“No sir, no trouble at all.”

Jennings made a sound of disbelief. “Well, at least the girls you brought up were discreet. I didn't hear a thing last night. Good work.”

“Thank you sir.” George breathed a sigh of relief when Jennings left him to his post, only to jump when Alfred popped out of the suite behind him.

“Goodness, don't do that!”

“Is he gone?”

“Yes Your Highness.”

“Good, we've a spot of time; let’s go have some fun on the town.”

George shook his head. “I think not Your Highness. The fun we had last night has been quite enough.”

“But I want to see the parts of Toronto that aren't boring and stuffy. Come on.” He started to walk down the short corridor and George was flabbergasted.

“Your Highness...I forbid it!”

Alfred looked over his shoulder. “Just because you bedded me doesn't mean you own me George.” He kept walking and George saw no other option. He ran and tackled Alfred to the floor. The prince turned beneath him so they were facing each other. “I know you like to be on top George, but this is ridiculous.”

The door to Jennings' room opened then and he looked down at them with no amusement what so ever. “Lunch has been scheduled at the Harbor, does this suite Your Highness?”

“That will be fine.”

Jennings closed the door and Alfred smirked up at George before stealing a kiss. Prince Alfred was going to get him in trouble yet.

xxx

They didn't really get a moment alone after that, which was to be expected, considering just who Alfred was. However the other man did insist that George be in the same room with him while he was guarding him. So George got to see firsthand all the primping that went into getting Alfred presentable for certain public appearances.

Alfred was sitting in front of a tall mirror as two of the three dressers primped him, dusting his military dress clothes. He must have been watching George' reflection in the mirror though and noticed the look of wonder on George's face when he tentatively touched the fine suit jacket on the table.

“Try it on.”

George jumped; he had for a moment forgotten about the three servants in the room and snatched his hand back from the jacket. “No, I couldn't.”

“And why not?”

“No, no, no...It’s just not really me sir.”

Alfred had turned to face him on the bench. “I insist.”

George gave in. “Alright.” 

“Very good.” Alfred watched on in approval as George took off his uniform jacket with the help of the dresser beside him. The next thing he knew all three dressers had him at their mercy. One got the accompanying vest on him and was buttoning it as another slid the jacket he'd been admiring onto his shoulders.

George couldn't help but laugh. “I'm sure the boys at the station would have a good laugh at me in such finery.”

Alfred stood. “Nonsense, they would respect you.” George felt a bit of awe fill him as Alfred stepped closer. “That coat is a sign of power and people respect power.” He reached out to adjust the coat a bit himself. “There, much better.”

“You go through this everyday Your Highness?”

“The primping has barely even begun.”

xxx

The prince had not been wrong about the primping. George had never been so polished in his life...or physically uncomfortable. He hadn't realized how much pinning would be involved; it was almost as if he were being held together by those pins. Like if he moved a bit too fast they'd come undone and prick him everywhere at once, not a pleasant thought really.

Prince Alfred had been more than amused at his obvious discomfort, but assured him he looked striking. He also confided in George that if the clothes were permanently fitted to him there would be fewer pins involved. The royal prat.

Once all the primping was done they were off on royal business, all the places that Jennings had scheduled the prince to visit. It was strange watching Alfred be the Prince, he was proper and regal and George saw none of the playful imp he'd been in bed with the night before. He supposed it was almost how he had to act differently while on duty, than when he wasn't working.

At one point Jennings was called away to the station, some development Detective Murdoch had made in the case. George still wasn't sure how he felt about not being able to help the detective. He was so used to being at William Murdoch's side, at his beck and call even. One of the best parts was when they bounced theories back and forth between them, and the easy banter that happened between friends. Being at Alfred's side instead was quite the new experience; however he missed the police work. At the very least his uniform was more comfortable than the pin-filled suit he was wearing.

Not too long after Jennings had been called away, Perkins tracked them down. He'd been sent to fetch them and bring them back to Station House number 4. Perkins couldn't tell George why Inspector Brackenreid wanted the prince there just that they were to come with him straight-away. Alfred was all too happy to go, because it meant protocol was being broken which would mean Jennings would be in a tiff.

xxx

Upon entering the common room of the station Alfred convinced him to have a bit of fun. The prince spoke loud and cheerfully to the constables in the room. “Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my Chief Security Officer, Mr. George Crabtree.”

George stepped from behind Alfred swinging the fancy cane that accompanied his fancy suit and adopted a posh accent as he teased his fellow coppers. “What sort of pathetic lot is this that stands before me?”

Their fun came to an abrupt halt when the Inspector stormed in from his office. “Crabtree! The bloody hell are you wearing? What sort of bollock-brain idea is this?” He glanced at the Prince and curbed his outrage. “Pardon my language Your Highness.”

George shared a look with Alfred and knew that the prince was shocked that the suit George wore didn't command respect as he had assumed it would. George hoped that would be the only shock Alfred got today.

Detective Murdoch came to his rescue. “It’s a brilliant idea, sir.”

“He looks like a poncy school boy!” Brackenreid insisted, which made Alfred look even more drawn and disappointed. He had really liked dressing George up.

“Yes I know.” Murdoch agreed. “However it’s the perfect undercover disguise for a Constable.”

That made Alfred perk up a bit and he even smiled. “Constable Crabtree's idea from the very beginning.” He reached over to pat George on the shoulder and adjusted the jacket he wore just a bit.

George fought a blush at the familiar touch and cleared his throat. “Yes, definitely.”

The Inspector moved in close with a smirk. “Is that so? Then you can stay in disguise for the rest of this assignment.”

George swallowed a little nervously now. “Actually sir, there's quite a bit of pinning involved and-”

“Don't push it Crabtree.”

“Yes sir.”

“I believe you wanted an audience Inspector?” Alfred asked.

“Yes Your Highness, please step into my office with us.”

Once they were settled in the Inspector's office he and the detective revealed what they had uncovered during the investigation. What had started out as just a murder of a young Irish woman had led to a possible plan of attack on the prince by the Irish Republican Brotherhood. Immediately Prince Alfred refused to leave or go into hiding.

“No.”

“Your Highness please,” Brackenreid appealed to him, “if you were to stay you might be endangering your life.”

Jennings looked down at Alfred from his standing position. “Your Highness might I suggest we cancel the rest of the visit?”

“My answer is still no.” Alfred stood, now towering over Jennings. “My grandmother, while she has been Queen of England for nearly sixty years, has had at least five attempts on her life.”

“Which is why-”

Alfred cut Jennings off. “This is why I cannot shirk my duty. I will represent her faithfully while in Toronto.” His words left no room for argument. “Now, I believe there is a library to dedicate.”

Jennings backed down, but it was obvious he disapproved. “Of course sir.”

“Good, come George. We have work to do.”

“Your Highness.”

xxx

The dedication of the library went well and George was leading Alfred outside and down the front steps of the new building when a police carriage came around the corner, accompanied by several armed constables.

“Your Highness something's wrong, come with me, to the carriage.”

Alfred went without argument, letting George pull him along. The crowd outside the library was dispersed by none other than Detective Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid. “George!” Murdoch called out to him and George slowed down.

“Sir?”

“There may be a problem with the carriage.” Murdoch told him.

George shared a look with Alfred before they both glanced toward the carriage that they had just been heading too. It was still a bit of distance away and George noted that the horses were nowhere in sight. Then it exploded in a ball of fire and heat. George moved, faster than he thought himself capable of and dragged Alfred to the ground, covering the prince's body with his own.

When the debris had finished falling, he carefully looked back, just to be sure. The carriage sat, burning away, and he was really glad whoever had set the bomb had let the horses go first.

George looked down at Alfred, whose eyes were wide in shock. “Your Highness?” He leaned down a little and whispered. “Alfred, are you alright?”

“Your eyes are glowing.”

George raised his brows in confusion. “Must be a trick of the light.” He got to his feet and helped the prince stand. Together they watched the carriage burn while Murdoch and Brackenreid when in for a closer look.

“How horrible.” Alfred shuddered and moved closer to George as if seeking refuge.

George kept a grip on Alfred's arm, the only reassurance he could give the other man in public. “Let’s get you to your hotel sir.”

“Yes, yes of course.” He still looked at George oddly. “You were right; it must have been a trick of the light...or shock. Your eyes aren't glowing now.”

“I doubt they ever were Your Highness.”

xxx

Once they were back at the hotel Alfred practically tore off his dress uniform, leaving it for the dressers to pick up and sort out. George found the prince's dressing gown and helped him into it. He said nothing so George sent the dressers away and they left the suite without saying a word. Alfred sat in the stuffed chair, pale, shaking and utterly silent; not knowing what else to do George got a blanket from the linen cupboard and draped it over the other man.

A knock at the door made them both jump and George answered it, his borrowed fancy cane tight in his grasp. “Yes?”

“It’s Jennings.”

George unlocked the suite door and opened it just enough to see the prince's aide. “Any news?”

“The identity of the man in the carriage was confirmed to be John Tucker. His Highness can rest easy now, the danger has passed. Is he alright?” Jennings tried to take step forward but George held his ground. “A little shaken I think, but he'll be fine.”

“He's uninjured then.”

“Not a scratch.”

Jennings gave a nod. “Very good. I bid him goodnight then.” He peered past George and must have been satisfied by the sight of Alfred in the chair. “You'll be guarding him again tonight.”

“I shan't leave this suite, sir.”

“Good, good.” He stepped back and headed toward his own rooms. George closed the door, locked it and carried one of the dining chairs over to the doors. Then he braced it, to keep the doors shut in case someone tried to force it in.

“Expecting unwanted company?” Alfred finally spoke and George turned to look at him.

“Not really.”

“Jennings said the danger was past.”

“I'd rather be prepared, if it’s all the same to you Your Highness.” 

“You can always call me Alfred when we're alone George.”

George nodded and strode over to the prince and knelt down on one knee, taking the other man's hands in his. “What do you need Alfred? Are you hungry?”

“How could I possibly eat?”

“How about a hot bath, would that help?”

Alfred nodded. “I suppose.”

A hot bath did indeed help; George just hadn't expected Alfred to insist that he join him in the tub. It was only fair he supposed, since Alfred had to help him out of his borrowed suit with all its pins. Alfred got in first and leaned back in the tub, holding out his hand to George who joined him, sitting down and leaning against Alfred's chest.

“Better?” George asked.

“Quite a bit. Will you stay with me tonight? All night?”

“Whatever you need.”

Alfred's arms wrapped around him, his chin resting on George's shoulder. “And if I need you? If I need to feel like I have some control over my life?”

George smiled, not sure if Alfred could see his expression at this angle. “I'm yours for the taking.”

“Because I'm a prince?”

“Because you're my friend, and dare I say lover?”

“Thank you George.”

Bathing one another was almost more intimate than what they done in bed the night before. Every touch was sensual and made George more and more eager to get back to the bed. Alfred caressed, stroked and kissed his skin, as the dirt and soot of the day were removed with the wipe of a cloth. It took no time at all for both of them to be hard and eager for more than the gentle touches allowed. All too soon and not soon enough Alfred was pulling the plug and helping George out of the tub and wrapping a towel around him.

Gently every drop of water was patted away and Alfred kissed him, mustache tickling his upper lip, tongue begging for entry. George opened his mouth and allowed the prince to plunder him, tempting the other man to deepen the kiss with his own tongue. Alfred laughed a little and pulled away. “Go to bed George, I'll be along shortly.”

George nodded and left the bathing chamber, towel still wrapped around him, he walked as if in a haze, of lust he supposed. Once in the bedroom he came back to himself a little and turned down the covers and retrieved more towels from the linen cupboard. He draped them over the bed as they had the night before and then settled himself on top of them, the oil close at hand.

Alfred appeared in the doorway, completely nude and still hard, his cock standing at attention and eager for what George was willing to give. He approached the bed slowly, coming around it to join George. Alfred reached out to unwrap the towel and then lowered himself onto him.

Again he kissed George and George opened his mouth to let the prince in, his legs shifting to cradle the other man's body. Their cocks were trapped between them, a delicious pressure that could be so much more and George pressed up and against Alfred, wanting just that.

Alfred pulled away from the kiss with a smile. “This is your first time George; please allow me to be as patient with you as you were with me.”

“It will be my pleasure Alfred.”

“Oh?”

George smiled as a feeling of clarity came over him. “I have faith that you won't hurt me.”

“I'll do my best.” He reached for the oil by the bed and then shimmied down George's body to his spread legs. “Hand me a pillow would you?” George did and Alfred rearranged them a bit, the pillow under George's hips, raising him up, with the bath towel over it. “This is the position you want?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Alfred poured a bit of oil onto his fingers, and then traced the slick tips over George's cock, caressing it as he moved down its length. A little more oil and he moved further down, gently squeezing the sacks beneath, down the smooth skin to the virgin entrance. One tip of one finger slid in and it was tight, tense. “George?”

“I'm fine...more.”

A little more oil and Alfred slid the entire finger in, George's body loosening up immediately. Alfred smiled down at him as he moved that finger in and out, twisting it, and crooking it just so. George moved into the touch just a bit and Alfred added a second finger. George gasped and braced his feet on the bed to move a bit more, it was an odd feeling but he definitely wanted more.

Looking into his eyes Alfred added a third finger, the oil easing the way as his fingers spread and stretched George even more. “George?”

“More.” Alfred was grinning now and George felt the tip of that fourth finger slide into him. “Alfred.”

Alfred leaned over to kiss his left knee, the closest thing to his lips. “Patience, George.” Then he pulled all of his fingers out and George regretted the loss. “Patience.” George watched as the other man added the last bit of oil to his cock and tossed the empty bottle to the bed. “Ready?”

“Oh yes.”

Alfred shifted George's hips just a bit and guided the tip of his cock into George's body, then waited. It wasn't much different than the other man's fingers, except for the shape. Alfred was watching him closely and George nodded, tilting his hips and inviting the other man deeper inside. He was so loose and eager and slick that Alfred slid the rest of the way in, and George groaned at the sudden fullness.

“George?” Alfred's voice was worried, and much closer now that he was fully seated in George's body.

“I'm fine. I'm perfect.”

“High praise from you George Crabtree.” Alfred kissed him again as he braced his arms and started to move his hips. George reached out for something to hold onto and his hands found Alfred's back. He hoped the marks he left wouldn't be too deep, and if anyone happened to see them they'd assume a woman had left them.

White hot pleasure tore through him as Alfred touched something inside him and he broke the kiss to cry out. “More.”

Alfred laughed and gave him just that.

xxx

The next morning they woke early stomachs growling and clenching with hunger. That wasn't the odd thing though, never in his life had George woken up in bed with another person. Not woman or man. It was odd, intimate, and wonderful to wake up in another's arms. Alfred had even had the foresight to clean them up after their shenanigans so they while they were nude, they weren't stuck together.

Alfred gave him a kiss, and then rolled out of bed to call room service for breakfast. It gave them enough time to have a quick bath and to dress for the day. He started out in his uniform, eager to be clothed before Jennings came around. George dressed quickly and ate the same way and opened the door just as Jennings knocked on it.

“Ah, good you're awake. I must say Constable you do a very good job of keeping His Highness out of trouble.”

“Thank you sir.”

“I see you've both had breakfast, very good; your Inspector Brackenreid shall be around later to adjust today's plans.”

“Very good Mr. Jennings. I'll make sure the prince is ready.”

“Yes well, his dressers will be up soon.” Jennings left again and all they had to do was wait for the others.

They didn't speak much while they waited; in fact the prince seemed deep in thought as if something was weighing on his mind. George wondered if he was regretting what happened the night before, or anything else between them. He knew it would probably never happen again and he was readying himself to accept that. After all, Alfred was a prince and George was only a constable.

Later when the Inspector and Detective Murdoch arrived George and Alfred found out how much the plans had been changed. His Highness would be dressed in his normal black suit and be accompanied by the detective, much to Alfred's displeasure. Meanwhile George's fellow Constable Henry Higgins would be Alfred's decoy, dressed in the Prince's military uniform. As Henry was the decoy, George would need to be at his side to make it more believable. Not many would know what Alfred actually looked like so it would be hard to spot the difference while Henry waved from inside the carriage.

“Try not to show your face.” Murdoch reminded Henry.

“Of course sir.” Henry replied.

“Once inside the Queens Park Legislative building the two of you will wait for us.”

“Sir.” George nodded.

“Meanwhile Mr. Jennings, Prince Alfred and myself will take the circuitous route and arrive at the rear of Queen's Park.”

George and Higgins nodded again and Inspector Brackenreid let out a huff. “Right then, let’s get on with it.” He exited the suite, Henry and George just behind him. George managed to catch Alfred's eyes as he left and the prince smiled at him. The door closed and cut off their gaze. They still hadn't talked about what they had done the night before...and George wondered what could possibly change between them.

xxx

It wasn't long before they realized something had gone wrong. For starters, the carriage carrying Alfred, Murdoch and Jennings never arrived at Queen's Park. It was more than a case of being late, George could feel it in his gut, not that the detective put much stock that sort of thing.

So a city wide search was issued for the carriage, and then it was expanded to outside the city. Eventually the carriage was found abandoned at Summerhill Ravine. Henry went back to the station to give Inspector Brackenreid the news while George went back to the suite to search it. Finding nothing and no one there he phoned the station to let Henry know so he could pass word to Brackenreid. Better him be the bearer of bad news than George.

By the time George got back to Station House Number Four there was an unprecedented flurry of activity. Not only had they lost the prince, Doctor Ogden had found a bullet in John Tucker's body. He'd been shot before the bomb went off, a ruse to make them think the prince would be safe.

The only lead they had to follow was the Irish bartender friend of Detective Murdoch's. Henry briefly caught George up, about the man who had been the detective's childhood friend, before they started going through the records to find out anything and everything about Eddie Cullen.

When the ransom demand came in a while later it was an impossible one. Brackenreid read it aloud from a copy of the Gazette. “We free the prince when you free Ireland.”

“Sir, there's no way.”

“This is not the time to be bloody obvious Crabtree...think man. How did they know our plans?”

George did think, as much as he was able. It was hard when he kept thinking about Alfred being in danger. “They must have had someone on the inside.”

“It wasn't one of us, or His Highness, who does that leave?”

George felt his eyes widen. “Good lord, Jennings.”

Once they had that information it took almost no time to find out that David Jennings had a brother, who went by the alias John Tucker. Though how the Crown or Scotland Yard had failed to find all that out before none of them knew. Surely someone could have found out that the man had connections to Ireland.

George felt a special kind of horror go through him...what kind of man killed his own brother for a cause? Then again, John Tucker had been no saint, killing poor Maggie Gilpatrick when she tried to stop their plan. George couldn't imagine killing family, or a sweetheart. It was an evil beyond his own capability. Still, they now knew what had happened and why, and it was Higgins who found the where.

He'd looked into the land deeds, and while Eddie Cullen lived in the city, his mother had left him a country house when she'd died. That was all they needed, a location. The inspector gave the order to breakout the armory and once they were all armed they headed toward the quaint country house.

xxx

The sun was going down fast by the time they got to the house owned by Eddie Cullen, the last rays disappearing behind the trees that surrounded the dwelling. He and his fellow constables had approached the house quietly and surrounded it...it seemed empty with no lights inside. The barn next to it, however, was occupied; they could hear shouting inside and light could just be seen through the cracks in the doors.

“That's Cullen shouting.” Higgins told him. “I recognize the voice.”

The Inspector gave the signal for them to stand ready and then gave a shout of his own. “This is the police! You're surrounded! Come out now and drop your guns!”

The shouting inside became garbled, more than one man panicking because they were trapped. However it sounded like Jennings might have been inside...if he had an Irish accent...which they knew was the case now. “Treacherous liars!” Yes that definitely sounded like Jennings. “I'll kill the bleedin' lot of you!”

Brackenreid shouted again. “Jennings surrender now! If you don't we'll come in after you!”

There was no response from inside the barn, no more yelling. George really thought that was a bad sign. The silence within seemed to last forever, the heartbeats dragging out forever. He jumped when a gun sounded off followed by yells of 'Eddie no!' Oh god, what had Eddie Cullen done? Who had he shot? Was Detective Murdoch alright? What about Alfred? George was frozen for a second in indecision, who was he more worried about? A man he knew well and had been working with for years? Or a man he'd spent two nights of passion with?

When the Irish rebels started running out of the barn, which was now on fire, smoke following them out the doors every cop steadied their gun. Inspector Brackenreid ordered the rebels to drop their guns and they did, glad to be away from the flames that were growing quickly and starting to overtake the building.

George kept his own gun up and a feeling of relief washed over him when Alfred came running out, safe and sound. The inspector ushered him to safety behind the line of constables and his gaze met the prince's for a brief moment. However Detective Murdoch came running out then, Eddie Cullen just behind him and George couldn't help himself, he was at Murdoch's side in a heartbeat.

By the time he got to William Murdoch's side though Eddie Cullen was running back into the flames. George barely caught Murdoch's arm in time to keep him from following his childhood friend back into hell itself. Luckily Higgins came up on the detective's other side and together they pulled him back from the fire. The look on Murdoch's face though was heartbreaking. Even then George could feel a familiar gaze on him and turned to meet Alfred's eyes. The look in them was just as heartbreaking.

xxx

The next morning upon starting his shift at the station house Brackenreid sent him to Prince Alfred's hotel suite. Apparently he was being summoned before the prince continued his tour of Canada. One of the servants let him in and then vacated the suite, leaving the two of them alone.

“Are you well Your Highness?” George asked. “I didn't get a chance to ask last night, but I know you were looked after by a doctor.”

“Just some bruised ribs and rope burn.”

“They hit you?”

“Jennings did...and he almost burned us all alive.” Alfred looked tired and haunted, as if he'd never come so close to death before, and maybe he hadn't. “Do you...know why the detective's friend was part of the Brotherhood? I only know his family died.”

“His wife and baby girl were burned alive in a church by English soldiers who accused the priest of hiding members of the Brotherhood.”

“My god.” Alfred sat down in the plush chair, collapsing into it. “I didn't know...”

“How could you? Not even a prince could know what was going on in every corner of the kingdom.” George moved closer until he was standing in front of Alfred. “I'm glad you're alright.”

“Thank you.” Alfred took a breath, as if he needed courage. “I asked you here to make you an offer...but after last night I doubt you'll accept it.”

“What would that be Your Highness?”

“I was going to make you my permanent Chief of Security...so you could always be at my side.” Alfred offered him a sad smile as he looked up at George. “But I saw the way you looked at Detective Murdoch last night.”

“How I feel about the detective is different than what I feel for you. He and I have a working relationship and I consider him to be a close friend, though we rarely see each other outside of work.”

“And me? I'm just two nights of passion.” He chuckled ruefully. “You've gone formal on me.”

George kneeled in front of the prince, taking his helmet off and dropping it to the floor. “If things were different Alfred I would stay by your side, but I can't.”

“Why can't you?”

“I love my life here in Toronto. I love being a copper and working with William Murdoch. It can be gruesome at times, but I love this life.”

“I could give you anything you wished for George.” Alfred reached for his hand, taking it in his own. “A life of luxury.”

“A life of secrecy.” George countered, pulling their joined hands closer to him so he could kiss the back of Alfred's hand. “A life where I would have to watch you marry someone else. A life where we could never reach our full potential.”

“If times, if the world was different.” Alfred's eyes were shining now, on the verge of tears. “If we were different...would you be at my side?”

“Yes.”

Alfred nodded, tears still at bay. “I have a gift for you. Don't open it until I've left Toronto tomorrow morning.”

“Why?”

“Because you'll try to give it back.”

George nodded. “Is there anything I can do for you Alfred?”

“One last kiss if you please.”

George stood, pulling Alfred to his feet, and then moved close so he could kiss the prince one last time. Their lips met, just briefly, as if Alfred couldn't bear to deepen that little intimacy, as if it would hurt too much. “Alfred.”

“You'd better go. Your gift is on the table by the door.” He pulled George's hand up to his lips, his mustache tickling as he kissed the back of it. “It’s been a pleasure to know and love you Constable George Crabtree.” Then he released George's hand and turned away, and George thought he saw a trail of tears on the other man's face.

“It’s been my honor, Prince Alfred of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha.” He turned away and walked toward the door, grabbing the box from the side table as he did. He stepped out of the room; present clutched to his chest, then nearly fell backwards as the door opened behind him.

He found himself leaning against Alfred's chest and felt the other man's arms wrap around him, his helmet in the Prince's right hand. “You forgot this.”

George turned so he could look up at Alfred. “Sorry.”

Alfred's face was indeed wet with tears but he smiled at George all the same. “You're sure I can't tempt you?”

“You've tempted me enough I think, at least for this life time.” George smiled, took his helmet and started to pull away. However Alfred leaned down to kiss him again, and this time it was no mere press of lips. He kissed George deeply, tongue sliding, seeking permission to enter. George allowed himself to give in to this one last Royal Temptation; this moment would have to sustain him because he doubted he'd ever see Alfred again.

When the kiss ended George pulled away with a sad smile and walked away from the suite never looking back. Once he got to the stairs he put on his helmet and took a moment to calm his racing heart, which was thundering like a team of horses. Then he took a deep breath and kept going, he had work to do.

XXX

My Beta changed something and then I changed it back because I was going by the episode and she was going by history. o^^o

*“Detective Murdoch, Constable Crabtree, may I present His Royal Highness Prince Alfred, Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, Duke of Saxony.” [[If they introduced him in the other format then I apologize. Looking it up he stopped using ‘of Edinburgh’ in August 1893. From what I could find the episode takes place in 1895 so he was using his second styling that he would have until his death.]]

I used Your Majesty more than once and my Beta changed it, however they did address Alfred as such in the episode more than once, otherwise I wouldn't have used it in the first place.


End file.
